Ano
| tribes = | place = 13/20 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 16 }} Ano is a contestant from . Close with Toon, Ano was a well-liked member of Major. He was voted out over Toon because the latter had a Hidden Immunity Idol. Profile Name (Age): Ano (19) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Mountain Standard Time Occupation: Computer Science Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I am going to talk to everyone as soon as the game starts and make connections with people. The only way I can get people to build trust with me is by talking to them and showing that they need me to go far in the game. As long as I connect with the majority of the tribe, I should be safe early on as long as I don't do anything stupid. The first 1 or 2 boots should just be the inactives on our tribe or people that are either annoying or make us lose challenges, so I should be able to get past that point easily. If we swap tribes, I'm going to remain loyal to my original tribe, however I will also need to make connections with people from other tribes in case I end up without numbers, or I don't feel comfortable sticking with my original tribe. Since, this is a FVF season, I can go on about how we are the underdogs and can't get a favourite win the season. A big mistake that I have made in multiple ORGs is flipping on my allies too easily which causes them to lose trust with me. Therefore, I am going to try to avoid blindsiding any of my allies unless that’s the only option left for me to do. I need to make sure that everyone has trust with me so that they have no reason to vote me out. At the merge, I will have a general idea of who I can trust from the pre-merge, and that will help me decide how to move forward. My goal should be to keep in people that 1. trust me and 2. I can either eliminate later or can beat in the end. I'll likely need to pull off a move or two or show the jury that I'm not just a floater, but I need to be careful that I don't piss anyone off or create a big target on my back. Ideally, I would like to end up in a position where everyone would bring me to the end, therefore I would not need to rely on immunity or idols. At FTC, I will try and convince people that I deserve to win by being able to get people to trust me, while still being able to make moves that got me to the end. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: I'll say my biggest strength is in mental and physical aspects. I can do pretty good in competitions, especially ones like apps and ones that require mental thinking. I can definitely help my tribe win tribal immunities, and I can win a few post-merge comps if needed, depending on who I'm competing against. The competition will be tough with returnees playing, so I hope I can prove my skill. In terms of mental strength, I feel that generally I am good with working out the numbers, and what needs to happen for things to go my way. The problem with that is my biggest weakness is my social game. I feel like a lot of the time, I struggle to bond with people, and as a result they don't really want to work with me. My goal is to focus on improving my social game this season by getting closer with people, and bonding over non-game related things. Which Survivor or RSurvivor Contestant are you most like? I'll say my biggest strength is in mental and physical aspects. I can do pretty good in competitions, especially ones like apps and ones that require mental thinking. I can definitely help my tribe win tribal immunities, and I can win a few post-merge comps if needed, depending on who I'm competing against. The competition will be tough with returnees playing, so I hope I can prove my skill. In terms of mental strength, I feel that generally I am good with working out the numbers, and what needs to happen for things to go my way. The problem with that is my biggest weakness is my social game. I feel like a lot of the time, I struggle to bond with people, and as a result they don't really want to work with me. My goal is to focus on improving my social game this season by getting closer with people, and bonding over non-game related things. Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I'm usually not very confident about my odds at winning, but I feel that if I can use my strengths to my advantage, and try to minimize the impact of my weaknesses then I got a good shot at winning. I feel that I got the brains needed to formulate a plan from day 1 to 39 that can put me in a position to win, all that I need is to execute it. Survivor Voting History Trivia * Ano is the only member of the post-Tribe Switch Major tribe to be eliminated before the merge. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Minor Tribe Category:13th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: South Korea